Silence
by Silver Neo
Summary: I believe I've fallen in love. That's nice Luna. Who are you in love with? Pansy Parkinson...She complimented my necklace. Neville simply nodded. Luna was like this, and it was best to let her run her course, uninterrupted. PPLL BZNL


---

Title: Silence

Author: Silver Neo

Summery: "I believe I've fallen in love." "That's nice Luna. Who are you in love with?" "Pansy Parkinson...She complimented my necklace." Neville simply nodded. Luna was like this, and it was best to let her run her course, uninterrupted.

Pairings: Pansy Parkinson/Luna Lovegood; Blaise Zabini/Neville Longbottom; Assorted Others

---

"I believe I've fallen in love."

The dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood managed to draw Neville's eyes from the detail drawing of a Devil's Snare, though only momentarily. He was, after all, use to her appearing at random and making announcements like that. However, this was a new one.

"That's nice, Luna." He said, smiling briefly so she'd believe him. It was probably Harry. Everyone fell in love with Harry at some point in time. Even Neville. It had only been a short crush, but as far as crushes when it was a nice one. It was easy to have a crush on Harry. No wonder Ginny was still nursing her own like a little bird. "Who are you in love with?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

This time Neville did look away from his book for longer than a minute. "Oh? Er...why?"

Luna paused, looking thoughtfully. Finally she smiled, brighter than before. "She complimented my necklace."

While the sentence did nothing to explain Luna's current affection for a Slytherin, Neville simply nodded. Luna was like this, and it was best to let her run her course, uninterrupted.

---

The next day at breakfast Luna received an owl. Neville normally wouldn't have noticed, but he had been studying her in fascination. A good night's sleep hadn't helped him in understanding why Luna was in love with Parkinson. In fact, now he was even more confused.

From the Ravenclaw table Luna opened her letter. Something fell from it, but Neville couldn't see what it was. Bugger. Instead he just watched as Luna read the note. It must have said something good, because she smiled, dreamier than ever, and left the table. Whatever was in the letter left with her.

And from across the room Parkinson left as well.

'Bugger...'

---

"Does Parkinson know you love her?"

Neville and Luna were both in Hogsmeade, looking through a collection of candles. All were homemade, and smelled wonderful. Especially the juniper berry. Luna had decided to buy that, and a few other knick-knacks. Neville just bought a plum candle.

Once they were on the street again, heading towards the Three Broomsticks, Luna finally answered.

"Yes." A new kind of smile twisted across her face, looking a little out of place.

The two selected a small table to sit at, and for a while they just sat, drinking butterbeer and resting.

Before leaving, however, Luna added another part of her story. "I told her I'd make her a necklace of her own."

As they left Luna pocketed both butterbeer caps.

---

For the next week Neville counted five letters being delivered to Luna from the same owl. It always waited until she opened the letter before leaving, though this could easily be explained because Luna always gave the bird some of her breakfast after opening the note.

Each time Luna opened a letter something would fall out. Eventually he would ask her what it was. Eventually. He said that because every time he tried to ask her she would cut off his question with something completely unrelated. It was a little frustrating.

It was Saturday that the owl didn't go to Luna. Instead it stopped in front of Neville, looking mildly put out. Probably because the poor bird didn't know if Neville would give it food like Luna did. Politely, however, Neville did give it some bacon before opening the letter.

_"Library. 7 o'clock. Come alone. PP"_

Briefly Neville wondered if terror always felt the same as this.

---

"Longbottom."

"Parkinson."

"Hi, Neville."

Glancing between the two girls, Neville wondered if he had interrupted something. They were sitting rather close. Instead of asking, for Luna wouldn't tell him and Parkinson would probably yell, Neville settled across the table.

Neither Luna nor Parkinson said anything for a while. That was fine with Neville. He didn't say anything back. Finally, Parkinson must have gotten feed up with waiting. "Longbottom, I suppose I should really be asking her father, but it's all mote because he's not here and I don't want to bother writing this all out."

Neville blinked. Luna smiled. Parkinson growled. "Go on." The only boy offered.

"I'm in love with Luna, plan to sweep her off her feet and marry her, and am even willing to have a pet Crumple-Horned Snorkack if it makes her happy." Pausing, and blushing a little, Parkinson still managed to stare down the poor boy across from her. "But I technically need your permission and approval first. You know, because you're her friend."

Another long pause. Mostly now because Neville was in shock that Parkinson managed to pronounce Crumple-Horned Snorkack properly.

"Um...sure. But be warned if you hurt her I'll have to feed you to Professor Sprout's Devil's Snare."

Parkinson raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Dully noted."

---

A week after giving his approval Luna invited Neville to come with her and Parkinson to Hogsmeade. He did, mostly because if he didn't go Luna wouldn't go. And if Luna didn't go, Parkinson wouldn't go. And if Parkinson didn't go, Neville would suffer.

It was surprisingly pleasant. Parkinson had been civil, Luna had been dotty, and Neville had found himself enjoying it. He even managed to make Parkinson snort into her Butterbeer with a comment about Terry Boot's new bandages, courtesy of an enraged plant from Herbology.

As they were leaving the Three Broomsticks, Parkinson took a minute to give Neville a new demand.

"Just call me Pansy, okay? I am dating your best friend after all."

Neville was so stunned he didn't even notice as Luna stole his Butterbeer cap.

---

"Neville. How do you feel about Blaise Zabini?"

Glancing at Luna from across the table, Neville was surprised to see she had a new pair of earrings.

They were bright silver and shaped like lizards. Presents from Pansy most likely.

Shrugging, and looking back at his book, Neville didn't really reply. "I dunno, never really talked to him."

Luna looked thoughtful, though Neville couldn't see her face considering he was concentrating on his book. "He's very handsome."

"I thought you were in love with Pansy?"

"I am."

"Oh."

Silence prevailed before Luna stood, obviously preparing to leave. "I gave Pansy the necklace a week after I promised it. She thought I had been kidding."

By the time Neville looked up Luna was gone.

---

Pansy's owl landed before him on Tuesday morning. Ginny had been going on and on about Harry, even though she was now dating a Hufflepuff. Neville happily gave the bird some of Ginny's breakfast, since she was too preoccupied to notice an owl just landed on her waffle.

_"Library. 6:30. Come alone. P."_

Sighing, Neville glanced at Luna who was smiling in her dotty fashion. He didn't bother acknowledging the look.

---

"Pansy."

"Neville."

"Hi, Neville."

Sitting down across from them, and now ignoring their hands, which were held tight together, Neville flat out asked them what they wanted.

"A double date." Pansy said, straight to the point as always. "Luna and me, plus you and one of my friends."

"Which friend?" Neville asked, a little afraid of the answer.

Luna simply smiled happily, "Everyone loves surprises, right Neville?"

---

Pansy picked out his outfit. She also did his hair. Almost as a last minute thing, she used a spell Neville remembered Ginny using once before. It supposedly made teeth whiter. Neville wasn't sure if it really did as promised, but he did know that Ginny had messed it up with her attempt and spent the next week with purple teeth.

At twelve Neville stopped by the Ravenclaw common room, picking up Luna who was dressed in a simple blue sun dress and striped stockings. Once again she was wearing her usual butterbeer cap necklace and earrings made from feathers.

The pair set off to Hogsmeade. According to Pansy they would meet just outside Honeydukes and then wander around.

For a while Neville occupied himself with guessing who his mystery date would be. Hopefully not Daphne Greengrass. She'd been making eyes at Zacharias Smith for years. Millicent Bulstrode was already engaged to Vincent Crabbe, and seemed happy to be the future Mrs. Crabbe. Perhaps Draco Malfoy, though the thought simultaneously terrified and amused him. He did share a room with Harry after all, and Harry was very forgetful when it came to casting silence charms.

They finally stopped just short of Honeydukes, and if only from his previous humor over the idea of his mystery date being Draco Prince-of-Slytherin Malfoy, Neville smiled at Pansy. Then he frowned in confusion at the boy standing next to her.

"Zabini?"

---

The date was nice. Really nice, even. Luna and Pansy weren't as sickeningly affection as Lavender and Ron (which was really one of Neville's greatest fears) and Zabini proved to be nice company. He knew enough about Herbology that the pair could keep an intelligent conversation going, and Neville knew enough about art that Zabini wasn't completely bored with the constant talk of plants.

By four they had wandered around long enough that Luna allowed them to stop. As usual they went to the Three Broomsticks, choosing a slightly bigger table than the one Luna and Neville usually occupied.

"Longbottom." Zabini finally said, looking past his butterbeer with an intense look. For a moment Neville was jealous that all Slytherins seemed to be able to perform such intense looks.

"Yes, Zabini?"

A pause. "Are you busy next week?"

A longer pause. "Not that I know of."

Nodding to himself, Zabini glanced into a corner where some Hufflepuffs were laughing loudly. Finally he turned back to Neville. "Would you like to get some lunch with me next week then?"

"Sure." Neville agreed before sipping at his butterbeer.

Luna smiled at him, and Pansy simply handed the other girl her butterbeer cap.

---

"She wore my necklace the next day." Luna said, staring absently out a window. That window happened to look at the Quiddich pitch, where Draco Malfoy was leading the Slytherins in practice. Pansy was in the stands most likely. She was the team's strategist. Harry was probably there too. He just liked watching Malfoy.

Absent-mindedly, Neville sucked on his quill tip. It wasn't a Sugar Quill, so the result was a slightly bitter taste in his mouth. Still, he continued to suck at the tip, unable to think of something to write for his ancient rune's homework.

Finally giving up his homework, Neville looked back towards Luna, who was looking out the window.

"Is that why you've been collecting caps?" He asked briefly.

"No."

"Oh."

The silence stretched, but neither seemed to notice. Neville and Luna's relationship was built on silence. They didn't need constant noise, and that was why they were still friends. Apparently, Pansy and Luna didn't need constant noise either, and that was why Luna loved her. Or, a part of the reason. Butterbeer cap necklaces were involved too. Some how.

"The necklace broke though." Luna muttered, tracing invisible pattern on the window with her finger.

"Pansy said she wanted another one, and would pay for it with a secret."

That got Neville's attention. Looking towards Luna, he noticed she was smiling that slightly off smiled again.

"Her first secret was that she thought my eyes were very pretty."

---

Zabini had lunch with Neville on Thursday. Neville had gone to the kitchens earlier, and was eating in an empty classroom. His homework was thrown all about, but that wasn't important. His soup was.

About ten minutes after Neville arrived with his food, and five minutes after he decided the soup was cool enough to eat, Zabini walked in. He looked at Neville, then the soup, then the homework. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not really."

Their conversation went from the weather, to different student's horrible divination attempts, to teacher's dress sense. Around the end of lunchtime, Zabini announced he had to go. Malfoy wanted to go over his potions essay with someone before turning it in.

"It was nice talking with you, Zabini." Neville said with a smile.

Before closing the door, Zabini smiled back, "Call me Blaise."

By the time Neville left the room his soup was very cold.

---

On Saturday Neville left the common room to meet with Blaise. Just like the week before they walked around, talking casually about everything and anything.

While walking past Zonko's they talked about the rumor involving Professor Snape and Hermione Granger's sordid affair and their plans to run away and get married.

While walking past Honeydukes they talked about why the Bloody Barron was the only person, alive or dead, who Peeves would listen to.

While walking past Gladrags they talked about Hermione's efforts with S.P.E.W and the house elves who now seemed to be on strike when it came to cleaning the girl's dormitory.

While walking past the Post Office they talked about Neville's grandmother who constantly seemed ashamed over the boy's lack of girlfriend.

While walking past Dervish and Bandes they talked about Blaise's mother who had gotten remarried at the beginning of term and wanted Blaise to return over Spring Break for the funeral.

By the end of the day Blaise was calling Neville by his first name, and Neville was no longer calling Blaise "Zabi- I mean Blaise. Sorry."

---

On the eve of Beltane Luna, Pansy, Neville, and Blaise snuck out of the castle. They went to the edge of the forest, were they could watch for any unwelcome guest. Pansy made a fire, and Blaise provided fruits and other finger foods to snack on.

As the night wore on Neville told them about all the flowers that would soon be in bloom. Blaise told them about the new painting Snape wanted him to create for the Slytherin common room. Pansy told them about the new dress she'd designed, and how Fleur Delacour had agreed to model them for an upcoming issue of Witch Weekly. Luna told them about the article she'd written for The Quibbler, featuring all the healing properties found in dung beetle wings.

Around two in the morning they agreed it was time to go back to the school. Pansy left first with Luna. For a while Neville and Blaise just sat, watching the moon, stars, and sky.

"We should get back inside." Neville muttered.

"I know."

"It's getting really cold."

"I know."

"And we might get caught."

"I know."

"And we'd get in trouble."

"I know."

Casting a side ways glance at Blaise, Neville tilted his head to one side. "It'd be worth it though."

Blaise smiled back at him. "I know."

---

"I made her ten necklaces before she ran out of secrets."

Sitting next to Luna in the staff's stand, Neville wondered why Pansy was still talking with Malfoy. The game had ended a full half an hour ago. Slytherin against Hufflepuff. No real surprise over the end results. Pansy had waited with Luna until Malfoy emerged from the showers. Then she went to talk with him about strategies. Now Luna and Neville were waiting for her to return.

"Wanna tell me them?" Neville asked, still looking down at the two figures. They were really small from far away. Neville even wondered if he and Luna looked small to them.

"No." Luna replied, still smiling softly.

Her hair was even messier thanks to the wind, and his cheeks were a bright red. Still, they sat in silence.

Remembering the butterbeer caps Luna still collected, Neville decided to ask. "How many necklaces have you made her?"

No pause. "Twenty three."

"Oh."

Silence prevailed again. Finally Pansy and Malfoy finished their talk. She turned, obviously wanting to get back to Luna. Malfoy went off towards the castle. For a minute Neville thought he'd be going to the Slytherin party. Then he saw Harry waiting just outside the pitch. Malfoy probably wasn't going to the party.

"Does she still pay you for the necklaces then?" Neville asked, watching as Luna stood to meet with Pansy.

"Of course."

As she walked off towards her girlfriend Neville asked what Pansy used to pay Luna. After all, Luna didn't really need money.

"She pays me with a kiss. One for each cap."

And as her hand slipped into Pansy's, Neville decided that Luna knew how to strike a fair bargain.

---

"I think I'm going to become a herbalist at St. Mungo's." Neville announced. Next to him Blaise snorted. He already knew that.

"I want to be a fashion designer." Pansy said. Luna was sitting against her chest, casually playing with one of the butterbeer cap necklaces that the Slytherin girl always seemed to be wearing. "Not many wizarding fashion designers incorporate muggle designs. It's a new market."

"I plan on writing books. Just regular novels." Luna yawned. One finger twisted around the wire of the necklace.

"I'm going to be a painter. There are plenty of muggle galleries that will accept my work, and some wizarding ones too." Blaise mumbled, mostly because his lower lip was caught between his teeth. It was a bad habit.

For a while no one spoke. They didn't really have to. Finally, Luna perked up.

"I also want to get married."

Pansy paused. "Yeah, me too."

For a while there was silence. Neville turned towards the girls. Luna looked like a small doll, resting between Pansy's legs and in Pansy's arms. Then he looked towards Blaise, who was looking back at him. Again his eyes were tense.

"I'd like to get married some day." He finally said, noticing the tense look only got brighter. "What about you Blaise?"

Silence. Then, "Maybe. Maybe some day...I'd like to get married."

---

The sun had almost set. Neville was watching it leave and the purple-blue of night chase after it. Blaise was next to him, eyes half closed.

"I didn't think they'd work." Blaise suddenly admit.

"What do you mean?"

"Pansy and Luna. I really didn't think they'd work so well." The Snake turned towards the Lion with a searching gaze. "They're just so different."

"How so?"

A pause. "Pansy's manipulative."

"Luna's honest."

"Pansy's possessive."

"Luna's giving."

"Pansy's cunning."

"Luna's dotty."

A longer pause. Blaise turned back to the setting sun, which was edging further away from the night.

"They're completely opposites."

Neville watched too, mind turning over his two friends. "They're very much the same."

For a while longer they sat in silence. "We're very opposite."

"But at the same time, we're very much the same."

For a moment nothing, then Blaise shifted a little closer to Neville. "Pansy told me she was buying butterbeer cap necklaces from Luna. A secret for a necklace." As he tilted his head Neville realized Blaise's hair tickled against his neck. "I don't think my secrets would be worth a necklace."

"Pansy's out of secrets though." Neville explained. His hand rested against Blaise, stealing a little warmth and a little more comfort. "Now she pays Luna with kisses."

The sun sunk lower. The night still chased it.

"I don't really want a necklace." Blaise finally announced.

"Just pay in advanced until you think of something you do want." Neville offered.

Behind them in the castle Pansy paid Luna for all the necklaces she wore. Malfoy and Harry forgot their silencing charm. Ron and Lavender snuggled and exchanged pet names. Ginny read through young witch magazines and pinned for Harry. Daphne got up her courage and sent a letter to Zacharias. Crabbe presented a new necklace to his future wife.

But in reality, that didn't matter to Neville or Blaise. After all, Blaise's hand was holding Neville's, and Neville's lips had just pressed against Blaise's.

And in front of them the sun finished it's descent and the night finally caught up.


End file.
